Planet Milenia
Description Planet Milenia is the home planet to Tails & Friends. It is a world full of war, randomness and drugs. Countries Planet Milenia is full of different countries with different geography and cultures. Mobius Mobius is the home country to Tails & Friends. It is mostly just green land and not as much cities as Japan would have. Mobius consists mostly of SEGA characters (Mobians) and is the main land of the SEGA company. Although quantity dominates quality in this country. It is the largest estimated country, but there is not much to it. Not much technology or cities due to the lack of interest in being addicted. But Mobius overall is a beautiful place. Mobians are of pure SEGA character descent. Mobian fur is mainly bright and joyful, such as Blue and Pink. (Tails, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles are Mobian). The Mobian population is estimated to be 20,000,00+. The main language is Mobian. Japan Japan is the smallest and most central country on the planet, but the richest. Japan is full of cities, security and extreme levels of technology. Japan have developed most of the technology the whole world uses, like the iPhone. The country is also home to the company Nintendo; SEGA's competition. It has been discussed to move the country to another location due to Japan being so close to Mobius, but the colony was built too large to leave. Ethnically, the Japanese are mixed between SEGA and Nintendo characters. The Japanese SEGA characters mostly have darker colours compared to the other countries (Shadow and Rouge are Japanese). The Japanese population is estimated to be 45,000,000+. The main language is Japanese. Scandimobius Scandimobius is the western part of Mobius, but was split back in 1880 due to law disagreements (some Mobians didn't want to have any part in the Nintendo-SEGA War). But Scandimobius overall consists of forests, mountains and light-skinned SEGA characters (Silver and Blaze are Scandimobians). Scandimobians are ethnically no different to Mobians, but due to the coldness of the western part of former Mobius, it affected their fur colour to look more pale. Scandimobians were thankful of this so they could look more unique. The Scandimobian population is estimated to be 3,000,000+. The main language is Scandimobian. The Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is on the very north of Planet Milenia. The Mushroom Kingdom consists of PURE Nintendo character descent. It used to be very strict when it comes to SEGA characters entering The Mushroom Kingdom, as it is a base for Nintendo. But when Mario fell, they dropped the law. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very unique country, mostly consisting of mushroom-shaped mountains, trees, cars, houses, everything is a mushroom except for Peach's Castle; the capital. Ethnically, Mushlandics are either Human or Toad (Mario, Luigi, Peach and Mrs. Pigglesbottom are Humans). The Mushlandic population is estimated to be 650,000+. The main language is Mushlandic. Canadia Canadia is the northernmost country of Planet Milenia. Canadia conists of SEGA characters and Nintendo characters (Canadians) who live peacefully (Cream is a Canadian). The people who wanted no part of the war would go to Canadia and raise themselves up. Canadia overall is a VERY cold country (being the northernmost) but is a very rich colony. Canadia is just snow, most of all. It is full of mountains, blizzards and the common -20 degrees overall. The Canadian population is estimated to be 180,000+. The main language is Mobian, some Scandimobian. Wispland Wispland is an infinite reality that no one born outside of it can enter. It is blocked over by the "smile clouds" that defend Wispland from anyone entering, or attacking. Ethnically, Derpics and Wisps live here (Derpy Amy is a Derpic. Tails is of some Derpic descent). If one who was born outside of Wispland should enter it, they would be greeted with immediate seizure-inducing images and mind-fucking worlds. As said, Wispland is an infinite reality but has a great community of people. Derpics live the same way as the other countries do, but more... derpy. Wispland consists of rainbow-coloured lands, game references and altered visuals. The population of Wispland is unknown, but the guess has come to 4,000,000+. The main language is Wispink. Southand Southand is the southernmost country of Planet Milenia. Southand is a very fresh, spring free country which other peace lovers would go to and live. Southandics do not exist, but some Mobians, Scandimobians and Japanese have been born here over time. Southand consists of low-cut mountains, lime-green fields and pink clouds. There is not much to say about Southand other than it is a peaceful country where people escaped to and lived there. "Southandics" welcome people of other countries with open arms. The population of Southand is estimated to be 9,000,000+. The main language is Mobian, some Scandimobian. Outland Outland is the "space" of Planet Milenia. The temperature of the country is too high for a being to live there permanently, but there have been some Japanese researchers who take a look overtime with their highly advanced technology. Outland also consists of weak gravity and no oxygen whatsoever. To survive in Outland, you will need some prepared gear (like the Japanese did). "Outlandics" do not exist. There has only been one being to be born in Outland, and that is Shadow. He was born in the Outland Japanese Base to his Japanese parents who were researching for a few months. Outland is a desert, there is no real landmarks at all to point out. It is unknown why Outland is this way, but research is being done by the Japanese. The population of Outland is none. No one is capable of living here. There is no main language.